Character Spoiler
This page is about all the Character Spoilers of the Re;Kingdom universe. Arcs Arc 14 *Huge fight at the Karsten Mansion *Athena, lost sister of Nathan returns *'Amano '''killed by Capella *Crusch got her memories eaten entirely *Meili became scared and ran into the forest *'Akise''' captured Amalia and Crusch with him and dissappeared. *Roswaal Returns heavily injured *Assassins from Gusteko in Arlam Village *Heroes get captured Arc 15 *'Meili' turned out to be the leader of the Gusteko Assassins and is a spy. *'Elsa' is in fact also a member although she doesn't want to listen to Meili and wants to protect Jens. *'Roswaal' creates a barrier which doesn't allow anyone leave the mansion *'Meili' summons demons which are ordered to kill everyone. *'Dimitri '''comes into the play and explains that Jens has something he needs. *'Beatrice''' summons everyone away into the secret basement where Omega lies. *Jens and his camp creates a plan which will defeat Dimitri and kill Meili. *'Meili' killed Roswaal L Mathers. *While everyone is fighting, Emilia meets Meili at the library/ *'Elsa' kisses Jens and says she loves him, she also says she never wanted this to happend and that she never wanted to kill jens back in Icathia and rans into Dimitri, killing him, but also dying self. *'Frederica '''turns the mansion into fire, killing most of the assassins. *'Melissa''' grabs Meili and takes her with them *'Meili' explains that she was ordered to do so and that she had no choice or she would get killed. She also cried and mentioned that she can't return otherwise "MAMA" would kill her because she let Elsa and Dimitri die. *'Historia '''makes Meili fall asleep and says that Meili is forgived though she will be watched over. *'Nathan''' declares that they could hide at the Lugnica Family House. Arc 16 *While arriving at the Lugnica House, they find Athena talking to Reinhard *Athena explains that she knows the truth about the Emerada. *She is unable to tell it because of Emerada's Curse *Reinhard mentions that he and Priscilla have captured Sirius *While asking questions, Sirius 'remains silenent *'Yraya comes into the house and says that she got her Time Travel abilities back. *'Sirius' then mentioned that he want's to quit the Witch Cult but is unable to do so. *'Yraya' asks Jens if he is ready to go back in time to gain information. *Arriving back in Elior Forest, Jens sees the Pandora and Regulus conversation, gaining no information *Arriving back to Lugnica Family House, Jens sees Emerada making a contract with Earth's Devil, gaining information about Satella. *Arriving back to Regulus Colleseum, Jens sees Echidna and Regulus talking and learning that in actuallty, Echidna killed herself and Regulus took her imcompetible Greed witch Genes which made Regulus go crazy about the witches and making him the villain. *In Actuallty, Echidna is the villain, And not Satella which everyone thought. *Arriving back to Pleiades Watchtower, Jens sees how Satella is sealed where Reid, Volcanica and Flugel seal her. Though when Satella screams Jens falls unconscieus. *Jens comes back and explains everything he saw. Arc 17 *'Sirius' then explains that there will be another attack on Priestella which will be attacked by ALL THE SIN ARCHBISHOPS *Sirius says he joins the team and will not listen to Regulus anymore. *'Nathan '''and '''Sirius' hug again and gain their friendship and love back. *Nathan creates a plan which will kill Lust *'Historia' has to go to the Flugel Tower *'Vayne' then joins the team instead of Historia *The team to rescue Priestella and kill Capella is : *'Jens, Emilia, Shaula, Nathan, Sirius, Otto, Garfiel, Melissa, Ram, Ferris, Anastasia 'and Echidna, Priscilla, Reinhard, Meili, Beatrice '''and '''Lyserg. *While waiting for Capella and the others arrive, Sinon meets them and thanks them for protecting Priestella *'Capella '''Arrives as a dragon and declares war. *'Otto, Garfiel, Lyserg and Jens''' go for Louis, Ley and Roy. at the forest outside Priestella first. *Killing both Ley and Roy, Louis escaped again. Nobody got eaten. *Arriving back, Sirius A, Regulus, Capella '''and even '''Pandora are at Priestella. *'Emilia '''meets '''Pandora' after 110 years and says that this is the moment she will die *'Pandora' then creates a memory about her parents which paralyzes her. *'Emilia '''succesfully freezes Pandora though she escapes. *'Sirius''' and Nathan vs Sirius A, Sirius A wins and escapes. *'Capella '''is fighting the whole squad and gets killed by '''Shaula'. *'Jens' gains the Witch Genes of Lust. but is unable to use the authority. Arc 18 *'Jens '''and '''Emilia '''go to the Sanctuary to gain the information they need and kill Echidna *At the Sanctuary, a girl was there crying. The Girl is revealed to be Emerada *Emilia asked what was wrong and what the name of the girl was but she ran away since she thought Emilia was Satella *'Jens''' and Emilia both entered the Sanctuary. *'Jens' and Emilia meet both Echidna and Satella, again *The dialogue with Emilia and Satella is cut. *Jens explains that they know about Echidna and that they came to kill her *Echidna explained that it is useless to kill her here, since here only her mind lies. *Satella explained to learn the place where Echidna lies, they have to do trials of past. *The trial is to fight against all the Witches. *'Minerva' then gave Emilia a crystal bottle which was a cure against DRAGON VEINS *however, Typhon gave Jens a box which contained the bones of Flugel, '''which we're a cure against Gluttony if being crusched by the patient. *Even though they we're fighting '''Echidna this time and defeated her, she still gave some kind of information. *however Echidna hated them both, she explained that Omega would give the last kind of information. *'Sekhmet' then explained that Jens is unable to use his authorities for the 100% untill he knows the truth about Emerada. *According to all the Witches, Only Satella '''knows the truth about '''Emerada *'Daphne' also explained that Pandora is really good in saving her own skin, but is really bad in protecting others, and that the spell''' Fortuna''' wouldn't be able to kill her but only seal her away. *Emilia and Jens left the Sanctuary and headed to the basement of the Roswaal Mansion which was still not damaged. *Jens found a sleeping Omega and sliced her limbs off. *'Omega' then revealed that Jens '''will die soon. This made Emilia break her mind and fell on the ground. Arc 19 *Waking up at the Lugnica House, Emilia revealed everything she and Jens learned. Also that '''Jens '''will die soon. *Beatrice revealed a day later that '''Pandora '''was seen at '''Volika '''and teleported Jens and Emilia to that place *Jens found out that Annie Leonhardt was fighting Regulus Corneas *Annie explained that '''Hometown is the reason why everything is happending but then her heart broke which disabled her talking *'Regulus '''Corneas revealed that '''Annie '''became his 295th wife *Then suddenly '''Pandora' appeared and created a flashback in Shiganshina *Annie then revealed in the illusion that Jens is able to use the Authority of Lust with his blood and use Dragon Veins. *Jens then came back from the illusion and ran to Emilia and explained the plan *Emilia tried to cast Fortuna, but missed. Pandora created Fortuna's body which was alive again. Emilia didn't care and froze Pandora. *Regulus fled together with Pandora's frozen body. *'Annie '''however lost too much blood and Jens took her with him. Arc 20 - '''My Favorite!!!!' *Jens was dreaming about a dream where Sirius A killed Emilia *Jens reuinited with his land and his camp *'Priscilla '''then wanted to meet with '''Jens' underneeth Priestella. *Priscilla declared that she hasn't any trace of Sirius A and was revealed that Rune wasn't right. *'Reinhard '''revealed that he found '''Amalia '''and '''Crusch' without any trace of Akise. *All the camps reuinted at the Lugnica Family House again where Jens gave Felt and Crusch the cure against their disease. *'Amalia' woke up and Crusch remebered again everything. *Sirius then mentioned that there isn't much cure left anymore and that they should now find a way to help Anastasia. *'Amalia' gave Nathan a kiss on his mouth and said that she loves him. (even though they are ancestors) *That moment... Melissa turned into Sirius A and another Sirius A 'appeared which was the real one. *'Garfiel Tinsel and his sister Frederica Baumann got killed by Melissa Sirius A *both Ram and Rem created a Oni sealing stone which was able to seal the Sirius A part from Melissa and cure her. *'Rem '''got killed by '''Akise' who suddenly showed up. *Petra then appeared together with Lyserg Ely Fluxi and Yraya *'Petra' got instantly killed by S A *'Lyserg '''got infected by Wrath and got killed. *Then suddenly '''Sirius A' used her trump card "INCOMPATIBLE LOVE" 'which made everyone paralyzed *'Nathan and Sirius '''we're scared and thought they we're gonna die and hugged them for the last time. *That moment, '''Melissa '''came out of '''Sirius A, she looked amnestic and hugged Nathan 'and called him "dad". And dissappeared together with him. ('PLOT TWIST) *Everyone we're shocked and Sirius started to cry and wanted Nathan back. *'Sirius A' then called up that they should fight Jens - Emilia - Ram - Otto - Crusch - Ferris - Levi - Anastasia - Echidna - Priscilla - Chaos - Amalia - Reinhard - Ely - Fluxi - Beatrice - Sirius - Yraya - Meili we're still in fighting condition *'Anastasia, Echidna, Priscilla, Beatrice, Sirius and Chaos '''created a burning yang/fire spell which encased sirius A *revealing the truth about '''Sirius A', in actuallty, Sirius A was Angel 'the whole time. *'Angel 'explained that '''Jens '''abandoned her because she was unable to fight because of the Dragon Veins and she even loved him which Jens never was intressted about which made her angry. *'Sirius A then created a Black Hole which killed Ely and Chaos. *'Angel '''then got '''Emilia.' *'Jens '''saved Emilia. *'Angel created a '''ENVY SPELL and removed all authority rights on Jens *'Angel' killed Jens without Return by Death. Arc 21 *Jens wakes up, ressurrected in a dark room *He has his memories erased by Vincent Volakia *'Jens' becomes Eos Auxesia *Eos has a meeting and meets with his new team, the Quinx Squad *Eos hears the name Emilia and gets a weird flashback *Most of the Arc is introduction until he meets the God Squad which trains them *Eos trains his team *Eos dreams about a girl which is actually Anastasia and Emilia *The Quinx Squad has a journey to the outside of the Imperial City, Zakra *Eos excidendly releases a authority, which the Quinx squad started to suspect him *Eos asked Vincent how he is able to cast Authorities, and Vincent explained that the whole Quinx Squad is able to do so *'Eos '''has all Jens' Authorities *'Emerada''' has Lust *'Samira' has Gluttony *'Jordan' has Wrath *'Kyra '''has Sloth and Vainglory Arc 22 *While making their way to Garkla, they capture a Stone Mage, Taliyah *Taliyah calls Eos Jens. Eos has no idea what she is talking about *Kyra uses Vainglory and teleports Taliyah to the Prison *Excidendly, arrived at the Hometown, Jens wasn't able to enter the city because of a Barrier *Eos was send back to Zakra while the others had to train in the Hometown *Eos learns that he has couple of Authorities *The Quinx Squad is send to Lugnica to kill the Camps and the Sword Saint *Arriving at Lugnica, Eos starts to gain some kind of Nausea and remembers a girl which is Emilia *Arriving at Nastra, the Quinx Squad started to destroy and fight *All the camp members arrived *Jens stares right into the eyes of Emilia but doesnt recognize her *All the members recognize Jens though he claims that he doesnt know them *Sirius then shows up and declares that Jordan is Nathan but Jordan doesnt recognize Sirius either *Eos fights all the Camps one by one *Emilia > Priscilla > Amalia > Anastasia (Echidna too) > Crusch *Eos releases a shockwave of shadow magic, and reveals he has a Artificial Spirit *Beatrice then shows up and Eos gains a flashback. *Eos attacks Emilia but Emilia creates a Sphere of Ice *Emerada then somehow becomes enraged when Eos becomes injured and releases a Earthquake *The Quinx Squad returns back to Zakra Arc 23 *Eos has a nightmare where he kills Emilia *Eos wakes up at a Forest *Samira shows Eos that they got a new mission where they have to go to the Sanctuary *on their way to the Sanctuary they pumb into a cloacked Annie Leonhardt *Annie asked what is happend to Jens but nobody recognized any Jens *Annie dissappeared when she became suspicious and they began their mission *Eos read the letter and there was stated that they have to gain the knowledge of the Witches *When they arrived at the Sanctuary, Kyra became unconscieus, mentioning that only the other four can enter *Entering the Sanctuary, Eos sees that the new Echidna, is actually Beatrice, Jens' old Spirit *Eos feels disturbed but does not recognize Beatrice *All the Quinx members had to do some trials to gain information about the truth of Emerada *Eos sees Satella and Satella starts crying but isn't able to say anything *Beatrice then shows the Squad how they did in their trials and then reveales the truth about '''World Gospels' *''World Gospels, there are in total FOUR 'world gospels which we're all owned by one World Spirit. *In each gospel is written something Diffrent. '''Future, Changing Past, Changing Present, Lugunica Time *Beatrice doesn't reveal what Future and the last one does. *Samira then asks what is up with the Witch Cult about their situation after Jens was gone. *Beatrice refused to talk about Jens' death and became mad and started a duel *Eos called Beatrice accidently Betty and Beatrice gained a flashback of Jens. *Eos then tried to hint out that Eos is Jens but Beatrice didn't believe. *Then Kyra, Jordan, Emerada, Samira and Eos group again and they we're send into the Castle of Sins. *In every room they got a flashback trying to remember who they we're before they became Quinx. *Eos saw Emilia crying after Jens died. *Eos starts then shouting Beatrice that he is Jens and right after he said that Beatrice realized he was it really. *Beatrice became angry that Eos started talking about Jens and began the trial but Emerada then became "Crazy" and destroyed the Sanctuary world *Eos and the others woke up outside the Sanctuary and he realized that ALL THE WITCHES We're released! *After the destruction of the Sanctuary, All the Quinx Members realize that they have to quit what they are doing. *Vincent then calls them and tells them that they have to go to the Pleiades Terrain and kill the Royal Candidates again. *Eos accidently then bumps into Rem. Realizing that Rem hasn't died after the Extermination. *Rem asks whats up and Eos asks what time it is and the date. Rem then reveals that its still 504 and not 509. *The Quinx Squad makes their way to the Pleiades Watchtower.